


Corset

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [38]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anomaly is always glad to help him, Gen, Rabble loves to be restrained in so many ways, he knows he can go to Anomaly for anything, there is something soft and intimate about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble wants to try out a corset, Anomaly is more than willing to help him out.





	Corset

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I talked about this at some point, but I honestly cannot remember when.   
> I desperately love these two. They are so sweet together.   
> Anomaly belongs to Jesse.

“You ready, Rab’ika?”

Anomaly felt like he should have been surprised when Rabble came to him asking if he would put him in a corset, but he honestly wasn’t. With the way he loved to be constricted and restrained, (he had personally witnessed Loudmouth deeply asleep, sprawled out over Rabble, who, rather than looking squished and uncomfortable, he looked content and happy under Loudmouth’s weight) a corset seemed like a logical next step. 

Rabble nodded, and smiled shyly up at Anomaly, “Ready.”

“Alright, I need you to breathe regularly okay? We aren’t going to do this too tight for your first time. You will need to get used to wearing it. Not to mention, I have a feeling if I cracked one of your ribs, I would have  _ at least  _ three angry vode knockin’ on my doorstep.”

Rabble had been taking deep even breaths as Anomaly tightened each loop. It was incredible to see how much Rabble relaxed as Anomaly continued. Eyes occasionally fluttering closed, as he sighed out a breath. 

He giggled at the last comment, “I guess we’ll have to skip cracking my ribs then.”

Anomaly smiled, “Yes, I think we will.”

It didn’t take too long to finish up the last of the laces, tying the final knot. He kissed between Rabble’s shoulders softly, “There. All set. How does it feel?”

Rabble’s first breath stuttered a little, and he lifted his hand to his chest, like he wanted to feel how it restricted his ribcage from expanding. 

Anomaly was just starting to get worried it was too tight when Rabble turned and gave a lopsided little smile, “I  _ love _ it.”

Anomaly’s face broke out into a wide grin, “I’m glad Rab’ika. And it’s not too tight? Nothing hurts?”

Rabble shook his head, “No. It’s  _ good _ . I like how it feels, how it keeps everything in, It’s like a continuous hug.”

He sounded so awed, and happy. Only Rabble could make the connection to wearing a corset to getting a hug. Anomaly was so glad he could give this to him. “If you like, we can get you one made specifically for you, so it fits even better than this.”

Rabble’s smile got impossibly bigger, “Really?”

“Of course. And you can pick out your colors and everything. Pretty sure we can get a knife holster or two on there as well.”

Rabble leaned over and gave Anomaly a tight hug. “Thank you, An’ika.”

Anomaly wrapped his arms around Rabble, “Of course, Rab’ika. Anytime.”

Rabble let go so he could look into Anomaly’s eyes. “Could I show Loudmouth?”

“Absolutely. Just come back in the next couple hours. I want to make sure we don’t keep it on too long.”

Rabble gave him a kiss on the cheek, before carefully getting up and heading out to find Loudmouth.

Anomaly smiled to himself, and started making notes for Rabble to look over later for ordering his own personalized corset. He was definitely glad Rabble came to him with this. 


End file.
